Unusually Possessive
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: Natsume was being very possessive towards his current girlfriend, Mikan, and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable of his jealousy issues. Our flame caster was planning on something, and with the both of them being stubborn, it was not an easy task to do.


**Unusually Possessive**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

Notices

Yoyogi Park: Yoyogi Park is one Tokyo's largest city parks, featuring wide lawns, ponds, and forested areas. It's a great place for jogging, picnicking, and other outdoor activities.

* * *

Dedicated to: Amai Yokaiko and Noeyyy. Thanks Emily, for always cheering me when the time is hard, and thanks to Noeyyy for being my first beta-reader!

* * *

Mikan Sakura sighed dejectedly as she gazed at her watch; her lips pursed into a tight line, several veins were popping out on her head. Her amber eyes noted how the needle moved, making an annoying 'tik' and 'tok' sound.

Her right foot tapped lightly on the street of Tokyo, ignoring all gazes that the passing males had given to her. It was hot; absolutely. And she'd probably eat ice-cream with her beloved Hotaru and be in an air-conditioned room rather than standing like a fool—waiting for a certain jerk under the intense heat of the weather.

Summer in Tokyo was not lovely.

She rolled her eyes, muttering some curses whilst her hand started to dig into her bag, searching for her mobile phone.

Her mind was unsure on what to do; lowering her pride to call her boyfriend in case he forget about the date he promised, or she'd just stay here, letting her egoistical boyfriend to ditch her. Yes, it was harsh, and it wasn't like he actually ditched her. Maybe something was wrong with the traffic, or maybe there's an accident.

But it was so damn infuriating.

Her hands traveled up to her brows, where she swiped her sweats and she slapped herself mentally for not tying her hair on this very hot day.

Oh wait, she did plan to tie her hair. Why did she decide it to be let down again? _Snort._

Because the perverted jerk asked, no—_demanded_ her to. _You have to make sure that you look good today, polkadots._ She mimicked his voice inside her mind.

The jerk and his cocky attitude. It's not like she's ugly in the first place, even Hotaru said that she's not bad for an idiot.

Still, speaking of Hotaru, she envied her for getting such a lovely boyfriend like Ruka. Heck, Ruka was everything that a girl wanted. Charming, patient, kind, caring, humble, dreamy blue eyes, gentle smile. No wonder she fell for him on the seventh grade.

On the other side, her boyfriend was the least opposite of him. Sure, Natsume is handsome. Even he had his own fan club! It was unfair to say the least, how can a pervert like him get a fan club?

_Maybe his pervert antics were his charming parts. _

She shook her head frantically, trying her best to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts. "Bad, bad, Mikan. There's nothing charming about that boy, and he will never eve—"

"Are you alone Miss?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

She turned her head and she found herself looking at an unfamiliar face. _He was a stranger_, her mind concluded. _Ignore him Mikan, grandpa said it was bad if you talk to strangers! _

Her lips were shut tightly.

He smirked. "Trying to put up the tough character now, eh?"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man replied; his voice very raspy. "Oh, trust me lady, you'll know me better if you moved your feisty butt right down this street."

His voice brought the shiver down to her spine. This man was bad news. It didn't help that his filthy hands started to roam around her waist, pulling her closer. She could smell his breath and boy she didn't like it a bit. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

Mikan pushed him on his chest lightly, making the man tumble for a bit. "Uh, no thanks, my _boyfriend_ will pick me up in a minute," She stuttered. _Yeah, that is if he actually remembers._

The man laughed. "Oh? I'm sure your _boyfriend_ won't mind if I borrow his girl for a night, no?"

She gulped. "S-sorry, I better g-go."

She increased her steps to get away from him, pacing forward without looking back, feeling scared if the guy was too stubborn too give up; well she was sure that he followed her. She saw an intersection nearby, taking one of the alleys that looked quite safe and she leaned to the walls, her cheeks rosy and slight pants could be heard.

Her body slid down slowly, a sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

She glimpsed from the corner of her eyes and saw that the man earlier was no longer following her. Mikan smiled brightly and laughed silently. _Ha!I know I can take care of myself. Wait until I tell Natsume about this—_

"Where are _you_ going?" The same husky voice asked.

Mikan's body jerked up, her face paled as she saw his creepy face smirking. Her legs trembled, but ready to move onward and escaped from him. But just before that, something happened and Mikan sure that she was so not going to wear skirts again. Never ever.

_Shit!—_Mikan groaned mentally. Trust her to wear something wrong at the wrong time.

The man tugged on the hem of her skirt pulling it slightly off her hips. She wanted to scream and kicked the man when his hands trailed up to her shoulder blade, gripping tightly on the curve of her shoulders.

Her eyes fixed on how tight it was, even tighter than Natsume's usual possessive grip. She winced. That'll surely make a bruise.

"So, what do you think?" His eyes glinting mischievously; and horrors started to creep inside her mind.

Mikan was about to slap him before somebody else did it for her.

But instead of slapping him, the person punched, err—beat him into pulps.

Mikan gasped as she saw the familiar hair style, recognizing her saver's face and she ran to him. "Natsume!"

The black haired lad turned his face to look at her; his crimson eyes burning with fury, nevertheless a tint of worried could be seen. He fixed his eyes on her, glaring rather than running and hugged her tightly into his embrace. Oh sure, he'd want to do that, badly even. After all, Mikan was closed to tears and he could see those liquid started to well up on her amber eyes. His hands were aching to pull her, really.

Damn, he hated it whenever she cried.

Natsume turned back, his tensed shoulder relaxed for a while after he saw the man lying on the ground, already unconscious by the first taste of his fist. It was not long before his head snapped when he heard Mikan yelped in pain.

_Did she injure herself? Stupid little girl!_

His steps were fast and sharp as he walked to her, eyes glaring. "Show me."

She blinked, confusion plastered on her face. "Show you what?"

Natsume glared daggers. "This is not the time for you to act like a moron polkadots, I said _show me_."

"But show you what? And don't call me a moron!" She cried, her eyes telling the truth. Natsume cursed lightly, pulling her arms gently and trailed his fingers on her skin. Sudden electricity jolted to both companies. The tingling sensation was magical.

Crimson eyes darken as he saw the red mark on her wrist. "I'm talking about this, polkadots."

Mikan's eyes landed on the tips of his finger, laughing sheepishly after she finally understood what he meant. "Oh? The bruise? Don't worry about it! I'm perfectly fine!"

Natsume snorted. "Liar."

She glared. "Am not!"

His fingers moved lightly on her bruise, and noted how her lips turned up and a hissed came out of her mouth. "Is that what you called fine?"

Mikan grimaced slightly, her voice echoed through the now empty alley. "Okay, it hurts _a little_—", She pouted when he gave her the 'I-told-you' look,"— but just a little!"

He stared; face straight.

She sighed. "Okay, it hurts _a lot_, happy?"

Natsume smirked and wrapped his arm on her waist slowly, enveloping her in a tight embrace; but not too crushing. His mind was soothed as he smelled the familiar scent of her, calming all of his senses. His arms moved to the back of her head, pushing it forward. His left hand gripped on her cloth, resting his chin on top of her head.

He admitted, he is angry. Heck, he could only see red when he saw the low life putting his filthy hands on her waist. The sight made him went out of control, he knew that. And reminiscing about that was not a good idea either; he could just push Mikan back and killed him right there.

But he didn't. And that made him pissed.

"Natsume? You angry?"

"Why did you have to get into trouble all the time polkadots? For God's sake, good thing you have someone to watch over to you. You can't even take care of yourself properly."

Mikan pouted. "What? It's not my fault, Natsume!"

"Of course it is."

"How is it my fault? _You're_ the one who decided to come late!"

"At least I have my reasons," He asserted; now pushing her aside with his eyes travelled and gazed at her entire body. He noted the bruise on her shoulder and scowled. "And why did you have to wear such revealing clothes for everyone to see?"

Mikan smiled wryly. "It's called a blouse, Natsume."

"I know what it is, but why choose that of all clothes?" His voice dripped in venom.

She glared at him. "Hello? Can't you see that it's burning here? And you even made me to put down my hair! If I wear anything that spells long sleeves, I'll melt, you jerk!"

"You're a human." He rolled his crimson eyes.

"I don't care."

"So you're fine with it?" He raised his voice, "You could've been raped! Who'd ever saved you if I haven't come then? Do you think some random person would just appear and help a girl that they don't even know?"

Mikan hung her face low. "I know that," She muttered.

"That was not an answer."

She sighed again for the umpteenth time, and straightened her face. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. It's not like I want him to harass me anyway. It was just an accident, and you're late to pick me up so this happened."

Natsume raked his already messy jet back hair; resulting it to be messier—of course, not that it actually made him less handsome, and Mikan knew perfectly that he was furious and he was currently trying to chew the fury down.

He always does that, I tell you.

Natsume was having a very, very, difficult time on his mind now, whether to snap at his girlfriend or banged his head to the nearest wall, which was conveniently right beside him. Either way, he was not going to do both.

But what could he do? Sit around and acted like nothing happened? Heck, his girlfriend was almost raped right in front of his eyes, and as a possessive boyfriend, Natsume will not let this matter be blown off easily.

Some part of his mind told, no—_shouted_ at him and stated that it was his fault that Mikan was almost raped. He was late for their date, he knew that.

But it's not like he wanted to be late in the first place, it's just that he lost something when he was about to go out of the door. As genius as he was, he was a human, and he could sometimes be nervous, no?

Especially, if that something was a diamond ring that you planned to give to your girlfriend and you didn't remember where you put it after practicing the whole proposal speech right in front of your bathroom mirror all night long.

Tch, it stinks.

Natsume Hyuuga just lost his cool demeanor on the supposed blissful day, became downright nervous of this whole thing.

Worse, he found the black colored box stuck in one of his socks.

Of course, he would never, ever, tell her this.

"Oi, Natsume, are you listening?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and his crimson eyes' gaze locked with pair of beautiful amber eyes. "No, no, nothing."

Mikan pouted, and puffed her cheeks whilst her hands were folded in front of her chest.

_Uh-oh._

Natsume wanted to groan at her childish attitude. Couldn't she realize that she was making it hard for him? He was trying his best to stay composed, but with her acting all cute and vulnerable, how he could not lose control and pounded her to the wall?

The bruise on her shoulder was not going to disappear any soon, and staring at those red marks only made his blood boil with anger. He just had to somehow cover those marks. And so he decided his mind.

He took her hand on his and kept it tight, dragging her away from the alley. "Polkadots, we are going to buy you a new jacket."

Mikan grumbled unhappily. "I thought I've made it clear that I don't want to have anything that spells long sleeves."

"It spells jacket you idiot. J-A-C-K-E-T, jacket."

She glared harder. "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

Natsume smirked. "It's called teasing, moron."

"I hate you."

Natsume shrugged, not even bothered that Mikan had said that she hated him, because certainly he didn't believe her words, nor did she actually mean it.

Maybe, forcing her to wear long sleeves clothes was too harsh; and he knew that today was especially hot so wearing some long sleeves would be absurd, and he couldn't actually deny her. But like he said, looking at those bruise marks was making him furious.

Plus, Natsume's very possessive towards his girlfriend.

It awakens his male instinct, you know, the feeling of not wanting anybody to see his girlfriend's body. It was ridiculous and very outrageous indeed, I mean, it's not like Mikan was naked in the first place, she's just wearing a simple blouse which happened to have spaghetti straps hanged the cloth and covered her upper body.

But with the lusty looks all males were giving her when they passed by; and the way they undressed her in their minds were not very pleasing to him.

Not at all.

And why did Natsume know that Mikan don't mind those stares all the males were giving her?

_Snort._ He rolled his eyes.

It's because his girlfriend was very dense, very oblivious, and a complete idiot. That's why she needed him to protect her, right?

"Come on, let's go."

"But Natsume! I feel very hot!"

He chortled. "You feel very hot, where?"

"Where? Well, of course everywhere, my entire body feels so hot!"

"Oh." He smirked. "That's a very _tempting_ suggestion, polkadots."

Mikan tilted her head and frowned. "What do you mean tempting?"

"Think harder."

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows.

"Think even harder. I know you're not that dumb."

Mikan glared. "What do you mean by dumb—"

A pregnant pause.

Her face started to scrunch and her left brow twitched; a bewildered expression was plastered and her lips parted slightly whilst a silent gasp escaped. She gaped like a fish, and Natsume had tried to hold his laughter but his shoulder started to shake.

"You—I, _shit_, I can't believe you're talking about that!"

Natsume smirked. Maybe she's not so dense after all.

* * *

"Well, first of all, I think you look very stupid."

Her face remained impassive, and her violet eyes started to narrow as she gave a thin smile. "I didn't know that jacket was the new fashion code for summer."

Mikan Sakura pouted as she glared at the lad who was standing beside her, his eyes twinkling in triumph and a signature smirk shone on his beautiful face. She nudged his arms and looked at him with those innocent amber eyes, a very cute but frustrated expression was shown on her face and she let out a bottled breath.

Natsume wanted to laugh at Mikan, but with all of his friends watching their little fight and Mikan's tantrum towards him, he couldn't laugh just yet.

They decided to choose on a very simple jacket. Simple, but very thick. And Mikan hated it to her absolute distaste.

"Hotaru! Don't laugh at me! And Permy," She hissed, her eyes glowing. "Do not make fun of me, no matter how ridiculous I might look."

The green haired girl just shrugged, but her face had barely kept the truth from showing. "Well, you look _okay_."

Mikan glared. "You lied."

"Well, you told me not to make fun of you, and if I tell you the truth, you will think that I am."

"Then tell me the truth."

Sumire's lips were formed into a tight line. "Oh, okay. You look hideous."

"I—_what_?"

Hotaru adjusted her position on her seat as she looked at Mikan. "You heard her. She thinks you look hideous."

Mikan snarled, and she walked towards her best friend, looking like a tiger. "What do you think then? Do I look hideous to you?"

The ice queen's face was expressionless as she said, "No, you don't look like hideous," She looked at Mikan's brightened face and continued. "But you look like a clown."

Mikan's face fell. Her face was sad and depressed as a tear slid to her cheek. Faint sobs were heard and she was now crying like a baby. "I-it's your entire fault, pervert! Why did you make me wear this jacket? And you even glued both sides so I can't open it!"

Natsume directed his gaze from her.

He felt guilty.

But he couldn't help it, he was very annoyed of those boys staring at his polkadots like that, and surely people will take advantage of her. Besides, it's not like she looked ugly or hideous on her jacket. She looked _cute_, actually.

"Oh don't worry Mikan-chan, Natsume thinks you look cute on your jacket."

_Who the hell said that?_

His eyes met up to a pair of brown ones, as his lips formed a deep frown. It's the tactless mind reader, Kokoroyome. "Right, Natsume?"

Damn. "What makes you think you have the right to invade my mind?"

He snickered. "Well, at least you make your girl happy. Lookie there, Mikan-chan had her tears stopped instantly."

Natsume froze. _Why_ _did the damn mind reader have to shout it out loud for the whole world to hear? Damn. _

"And stop cursing on your mind."

Natsume clenched his fist as he grunted, his eyes glowing dangerously. "I didn't say she looked cute."

"You didn't?" Mikan hissed, her cheeks were cherry red and the disgruntled look on her face made him wanted to tease her more.

"I didn't."

"You," She sobbed. "_You!_"

Natsume looked at his girlfriend; his eyes fixed on how teary her eyes were, and he was betting on either his pride or heart.

"You know what? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate, hate, hate you from the bottom of my heart!"

Okay, no more heart, his pride came first. "Well, fine, you know what, I hate you too." _He actually meant he loves her too_.

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you because you're too stubborn, damn it!"

Mikan's tears were now very visible and she trembled as she accused her point finger at him. "That's it! I'm breaking up with you!"

She ran towards the door as she went out of the private café they have reserved on, and she fastened her pace each second, ignoring the worried look her friends had given to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume's voice was cold as she grabbed onto her wrist.

She found it hard to breathe and she felt her head spin so much. It hurts so much and she wanted to burst out crying. But she won't. "None of your business."

At least until her figure disappeared from Natsume's gaze.

Hotaru slapped her forehead and she heard Ruka sighed beside her. Permy shook her head and looked at her boyfriend with a disappointed look. "Koko, you tease them too much, now looked what happened!" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Koko could only grin as he scratched his head. "Eh?"

Sumire hit his head. "Not 'eh'! They just broke up you idiot!"

The mind reader plopped back to his seat as he gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they'll make up sooner or later."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh, and you know the reason why he was acting very possessive?"

Natsume directed his gaze on him and glared. "I am not acting possessive. The idiot just couldn't take care of herself."

"Oh?" Koko tilted his head as a wicked smile appeared on his face. "I thought you're planning to propose to her."

All jaws dropped. All mouths gaped. Except for the ice queen.

Ruka took a glance at his best friend as his face became as red as a tomato. "Y-You're planning to propose, _today_?"

Natsume grumbled under his breath and Hotaru smirked. "It's about time, though. Too bad you ruined everything in the blink of an eye."

Koko whistled. "Good job fire boy!"

The black haired lad glared at the four people before he sucked the insides of his cheeks. "You are not helping."

"Why did you force Mikan to wear a jacket in the first place?" Ruka asked, quite curious himself.

"She wore a revealing blouse and practically asked the whole male population to rape her," He hissed.

"You're too overprotective," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "And stop the entire dramatic jealousy thing."

"I'm not," He pressured as he started to walk in the direction of the exit door, his hands tucked inside his pockets as his eyes scaring everyone who stayed in his sight.

Ruka blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Well, what do you think? I'm going to go after the little girl."

Sumire merely snorted. "I thought you guys broke up?"

"She owed me an apology, ditching me like that."

Natsume slammed the door loudly as the rest looked at each other.

Koko and Ruka laughed.

_Natsume could be very childish sometimes._

* * *

_**To: Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**From: Mikan Sakura**_

_**Subject: —**_

_**Don't go to Yoyogi Park cause' I'm not there! :P**_

He rolled his eyes as he scoffed inwardly at the screen in front of him. _Riiiight._ It's so obvious that she was indeed in Yoyogi Park, how dumb could she get?

Well, no matter. He was quite close to Harajuku station and it'll probably take only about five minutes to reach Yoyogi Park.

Really, that stupid little girl. It's because of her that he had to go through all of this trouble, and she still owed him an apology.

Tch, the things he did for her.

But he still loves her anyway.

* * *

Mikan Sakura was very mad.

She had texted Natsume that she was not in Yoyogi Park, so she was sure that he won't come here. _Heh_, he will never find out that she's here!

How dare he call her not cute? Okay, she may not be cute, but she is hurt dammit! And it was his entire fault! How insensitive could he get? She is a girl, for crying out loud, and she is human with feelings.

And he is her boyfriend.

Oh, _ex-boyfriend_.

Especially, the one who made her to wear this stupid jacket was him! He was the one who gave her the idea of wearing it, no—he forced her!

She felt like strangling him to death, cursing him, kicked him, but it was not enough for her, and she wanted to make him suffer even more.

God, she felt like one of those drama queens in the chick-flick movies she had watched.

And she hated PMS-ing.

Tears started to well on her eyes again; her chest hurt and she could feel that it's going to burst anytime soon. _Stupid mood swings! _

She regretted their fight, all of it. But she didn't regret breaking up with him. She couldn't stand any of his selfishness, and she was sick of it. She had enough.

_Why did they have to be so stubborn? _

Okay, she regretted breaking up with him. But what could she do? What's done is done. She couldn't change the past.

She looked at her surroundings and blinked, finally grasping the scenery that was wrapped in front of her. She was so out of trance that she didn't realize that she had walked to the center park.

It was beautiful, and it reminded her of her first meeting with the pervert. Sure, there was no cherry blossom tree around and there was no flower petals flowing in the air; but it made her feel so nostalgic, and she hated the feeling.

She hated the feeling because it reminded her of him.

Mikan sighed as she took a stroll at the park, smiling slightly as the wind soothed her mind.

The cool breeze swept her brown locks as she tucked them behind her ears.

She smiled bitterly. Maybe she should cut her hair; her Mom always told her that a hair cut after some break-ups could make you forget sooner.

Mikan kept on walking as she stepped to the bridge and crossed over to the other side. Taking a walk at the park was not that bad. She noticed some Sakura petals fell to the pond, her gaze travelled as she finally fixed it at the water surface.

She squatted slowly whilst her hand reached up to touch the water, but hesitated for a while. The pond looked quite deep, and she gulped slightly.

She looked at the clear water and stared at her own reflection. She frowned. _Did I really look that ugly?_

She kept on observing herself from her reflection, and not after a while, she gasped.

She saw the reflection of Natsume from the pond.

Mikan shook her head and slapped her cheeks with her palms, chanting some incoherent words because she was hallucinating of him of all people. She glimpsed from the corner of her eyes and saw a pebble lying on the ground.

She stretched out her hands and gripped it on her palms tightly.

_Plop. _

She frowned. Well, she had thrown the pebble to the damn hallucination but it won't go away. "Why won't it go away?" She muttered, eyes blinking.

She heard a snort from above. "Because _I'm not a hallucination__, polkadots._"

"And it could even talk!" She gasped, startled. "I must be sick!"

"_Yeah, sure. You are sick_."

She sighed. "Oh well, I'm going home. I felt kind of dizzy too."

Mikan stood up and rubbed her temples, and as she walked without looking at her surroundings, her body accidently bumped with a muscular chest.

She looked up and was about to apologize, "I'm so sorry I didn't look very—"

"It's me polkadots."

She froze. "N-Natsume!" Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart started to thump loudly. "W-What are you doing here?" She shrieked, her right foot slipped as she stepped on the moss.

Natsume's crimson eyes widened as he grabbed Mikan's arms. "You idiot! Watch where you're going!"

Natsume hugged Mikan as she closed her eyes; the both of them fell to the pond as she waited for the impact to come.

"Ooow," She complained. "I'm all wet."

Natsume grunted as he shook his head and raked his hair messily, the water sprouted to Mikan's face as she gave him a menacing glare. "Why are you here?"

He glared. "Is that the way you treat your savior?"

She glared back. "I never asked you to help me."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You owe me an apology," He smirked. "And it's not like you broke up with me."

"Yes I did!"

"But it's a one-sided opinion," He rolled his eyes. "I have never agreed with the idea of you breaking up with me, so it's not official."

She shifted her eyes, directing her gaze to her right side. "But I thought you hate me."

"I didn't mean it okay," He whispered, his face was faced to the other side so she couldn't see his face. "You're still my girlfriend."

Mikan blushed and she cleared her throat. Something shiny caught her eyes as she trailed her hands to pick it up.

"What's this?" She uttered; her cheeks rosy as she watched the diamond ring on her hands with sparkly eyes. "It's beautiful. I wonder whose ring this belongs to."

Natsume snatched the ring from her hand and held it into his pocket. "It's mine."

Mikan blinked, and a giggle escaped from her mouth. "You wear ring?"

"Shut up."

"You—_what_?" She laughed, flabbergasted. "Natsume wears a ring!"

"I said shut up."

"No way, it's hilarious." She grinned, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I could see through your wet clothes clearly."

"Oh please, it's not going to work," She grinned. "And I'm actually thankful that you bought me this jacket. It could prevent me from being a victim of your perverted antics and it kept me warm."

He sneered. "You just knew?"

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Come on! I know that you bought me this jacket because you don't want other people to see me in revealing clothes."

"Who told you that?"

She raised her brows. "It's true? I'm just guessing."

He shrugged as he saw Mikan stood up and brushed her wet skirt. "Well? Are you just going to sit there all the time?"

Natsume smirked. "Come here."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it, polkadots."

She rolled her eyes. Here comes the teasing again. "Okay, what do you _wanmmmfff_—"

He silenced her words as he kissed her fiercely on the lips; his hands had pulled her arms and held her tightly on his embrace, resting them on the both sides of her waist to pull her closer. Mikan's hand stayed against his muscular chest, eyes fluttering as Natsume pushed her back even closer, tasting every corner of her mouth.

He could taste the something salty on her mouth and he guessed that he had made her cry.

They broke the kiss as both panted and gasped for air. "Natsume, why did you—"

He kissed her again, as his lips started to move against hers. It was an enticing moment. Mikan felt goose bumps on her body as Natsume kissed her harder, her palms now gripping tightly on his shirt, using him as a pole since her feet started to feel like a jelly. Her heart pumped faster and she could feel her and Natsume's heartbeat become one, he trailed his fingers to the back of her head; to her hair, as he slipped his fingers through her hair, reaching to the back of her neck.

He broke the kiss and they looked at each other, their foreheads were rested against each other. "Shut up, polkadots."

She blushed scarlet. "I, uhhh, you—you just kissed me, right?"

He smirked. "Well, Mikan Sakura. I love you; will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" He slid the ring to her finger.

Mikan froze. "Huh?"

"I said I love you. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."

"Are you really Natsume?" She observed him. "Don't tell me the real Natsume had been abducted?"

He snorted. "Very funny, polkadots."

She squinted her eyes. "But the real Natsume won't be that blunt, he is not bold and I'm sure he's not that romantic!"

"But the real Natsume love you enough to change his personality for a day and be the prince charming you always dream of."

Tears rolled down her cheek. "You really mean it?"

"Just say yes or no, but I'm expecting you to give me a good answer."

She laughed whilst more tears fell. "I—I, okay," She cried out as she jumped into him, pulling the both of them down and they fell to the pond again.

Natsume wiped the tears from her eyes and then frowned, as he grunted, "You know, you still owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry." Mikan chuckled. "You know, you're so cocky for someone who's trying to propose towards the girl he loves. And seriously, proposing at a pond?"

"I know that you'll accept me anyway, that's why I slid the ring even before you said yes."

"Oh, God. I'm marrying a very demanding person," She laughed. "And I'm pretty sure that you copy the proposal lines from some book."

He frowned. "How did you know?"

"It's very cliché," She nodded her head, as her face shone brightly. "And I know why you're being unusually possessive."

"Oh? Why is that?"

She grinned. "Because Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like sharing his future wife with other person."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think about it? Please give me some reviews, reviews are sweet. Very sweet. Winter Holiday Gone Wrong will be updated next week along with my other stories, so stay tune! :D


End file.
